To Sow the Seeds
by S.L.Beckman
Summary: Greek Mythology meets BTVS...vamps start popping up w/ no sire and all hell breaks loose, tho not literally...please REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Just to let you all know: I didn't come up with these characters they're either from the TV show (Created by Joss Whedon) or Greek mythology (created by the ancient Greeks) Prologue:  
  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
Lilly held tightly on to her boyfriend, Jim's, hand. They walked slowly down the deserted street. One street lamp provided a small pool of light and as they walked farther from it, Lilly felt increasingly nervous.  
  
"Are we close?" she asked tentatively. "Almost," replied Jim. Jim was taking Lilly to his 'secret' spot to go make out, but they had been walking for a while, and Sunnydale was a pretty small town. Lilly was starting to wonder if she wasn't being kidnapped or something. "Well, here we are," announced Jim grandly. "Lilly squinted and in the moonlight she could make out a deserted lot littered with rocks, sticks and the like. "This is it?" she asked skeptically. "Yep. So," he said invitingly, sweeping his arm out and gesturing to the lot, "shall we?" "Sure, that is why we came."  
  
She let his arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her onto the lot. He closed in for the kiss but suddenly, an arm shot out of the ground, between them, and then another next to it. Lilly screamed and backed away. Hands popped up across the other side of the field as well. She turned and ran up the street, but looked back when she heard Jim screaming horribly.  
  
Jim struggled as a horde of vampires pulled him down and began to feed. Lilly screamed again, and the vampires turned to look at her. A few got up and started chasing her, and she ran as fast as she could back to the main part of Sunnydale. 


	2. Help

Like I said before, all characters come from Joss Whedon or the ancient Greeks, with the exception of a few minor characters that either die, go to the hospital, or claw their way out of the ground. Also, please pardon my extremely lame pun somewhere when I explain a bit of history. That sentence made no sense but I don't feel like going back to edit it, so you'll just have to live with it for now.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Still Sunnydale, CA Buffy Summers' house  
  
Dawn Summers sat on the couch in her homey living room and stared blankly down at her math book on the table in front of her. She had to do her homework, much as she hated to admit it, but she put it off for as long as possible. She picked up the remote and was about to turn the TV on when her older sister, Buffy, appeared beside her.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," said Buffy warningly. "Whoa! Where'd you come from? I thought I was alone," said Dawn, slowly putting the remote down on the table. "I've been watching you," replied Buffy ominously, and she plopped down on the couch next to Dawn. She pulled out a magazine and started reading. "I'm just going to sit here until you do your homework. You should have been done hours ago, but since you put it off so long you might be up all night." "Don't tell me you always did your homework," retorted Dawn. "Well, no, I didn't, but I got in trouble, and trouble is bad. Then you'll have to come and see me and tell me why you're in trouble and that will seriously screw your home and social life."  
  
Buffy acted as a part-time guidance counselor at Dawn school, the newly built Sunnydale High. Buffy and her friends had blown up the old one when they defeated a giant snake demon that had formerly been the Mayor. No one could say their class didn't graduate with a 'BANG'!  
  
Suddenly, Buffy heard some frantic pounding on the front door. She jumped up and peeked out the window above the door. She saw a girl that looked like a freshman in college or a senior in high school. She looked extremely scared, but Buffy never could tell who was a vampire these days. Anyway, Buffy opened the door and the girl stumbled into the house without being invited. Buffy had never seen her before, and Dawn didn't seem to recognize her, so she most likely wasn't a vampire, because vampires had to be invited into private homes.  
  
"Anyway, we were going to this empty lot. We were on a date, he was taking me there, then we were hugging and this...thing crawled out of the ground. It looked human except its face was weird. Then more came up, all around us. I screamed but I ran. But they took him. They got him on the ground and I think they were eating him or drinking his blood or something. They started chasing me but I ran fast and I know you can help, people tell stories about you in school, about how brave and how you kill these things or something like that. They say to killed that burned up animal- thing they found in the library. Ya gotta help me!"  
  
Well, Buffy could tell this was a senior in high school, or maybe an older-looking junior. The 'animal-thing' in the library had been the charred carcass of a demon that some guys in a cult had conjured. They had tried to sacrifice a student to it, but Buffy got there in time to stop it. Buffy remembered the time she had almost been sacrificed to a giant snake- demon by some frat boys.  
  
"Well, should I take you home?" asked Buffy kindly. "No," replied the girl, Lilly, weakly, "they might attack us or something." "Alright, you can stay here. We'll get you set up on the couch. You'll be fine." "Thank you so much!" 


	3. Morning

Still Buffy's House  
  
Lilly tossed and turned all night. She kept reliving those moments on the deserted lot. What could she have done? She kept thinking that she heard noises, vampires, in the shadows around the house. Buffy had said they couldn't get her as long as she stayed inside and said nothing, but she didn't know if it was true or just something the guidance counselor said to make her feel safer.  
  
**~**~**~**~**  
  
The next morning Willow Rosenburg woke up early and refreshed in the Summers' guest room. She stretched, pulled on some sweat clothes and jogged down the stairs. She tuned the corner at the bottom of the stairs to go to the kitchen, but she saw something not quite right out of the corner of her eye. She turned the other way and walked over to the couch. She saw a young, high-school girl asleep on the couch under some old sheets from the closet.  
  
So, that must be who I heard come in last night. She had been studying a little upstairs and Buffy had gone down to check on Dawn. Then she heard someone banging on the door. She was about to get up and see who it was but she heard Buffy answer it. They started talking but she didn't really hear because she went and took a shower, and the voices had stopped when she came out.  
  
Buffy had gone out on patrol later that night, after everyone else was sleeping. She had encountered a lot more vampires than normal, but most were dusted effectively. Some had been chasing her when she had neared the end of her patrol, but the sun had come up and they had nowhere to run. She slept in late and when she woke everyone, including Lilly, was awake.  
  
Dawn woke up shortly after Willow, and she pulled on a bathrobe and made her way downstairs. Lilly was just waking up when Dawn came down.  
  
"Hey," said Dawn.  
  
"Hi," said Lilly.  
  
"So how did you know where to find our house?"  
  
"You're in the student directory. Anyway, I've heard some really weird things about your sister."  
  
"Like what?" asked Dawn, with a small amount of rising panic, as no one was supposed to know that Buffy was the Slayer.  
  
"Well, you know when the old high school blew up?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, they say there was this giant snake and she attacked it with a knife and then she blew it up. They also said that she burned down the gym at her old school a long time ago and that she was expelled but the librarian blackmailed the principal to let her back in."  
  
"Um." said Dawn. She couldn't deny it, but she couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm hungry, how about you?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go see what's in the kitchen. Willow's up, maybe she'll have made something. Probably not, but there's always cereal."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Oh, Buffy's friend. She lives in the guest room."  
  
Lilly got up off the couch and the two girls walked into the kitchen, where they ate large bowls of cereal and talked about school and guys and the like. Eventually Buffy got up and came down and ate some toast.  
  
  
  
Okay, okay, this is sort of a boring part. More exciting (and mysterious) things coming soon! 


	4. Market Flames

OK now it finally gets interesting. At least in my opinion. Anyway, let's just...see what happens. Chapter Three  
  
It was Saturday so Lilly and Dawn didn't have to go to school. Xander can over and drove Lilly home. He told Lilly's parents that she had gotten lost when she was out on her date and some weird people had started chasing her. She knew that Buffy was the guidance counselor and that she lived in the neighborhood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow and Dawn went to the market that afternoon, as they were running a bit low on cereal.  
  
"So, do you think it was just a random vamp attack that happened to Lilly?" asked Dawn.  
  
"She said they were popping up all around, and on an empty lot, too. If it was an old burial ground or something, don't you think they would have come up a long time ago? Also, I've never heard of that many vampires coming up at the same time at the same place," replied Willow.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right. That makes it unexplained. So much is nowadays. Oh well, too bad...let's just go."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
They paid for their groceries and by the time they headed out it was getting dark. As the sun set Dawn fingered the cross in her jeans pocket that Buffy had given her as protection. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of another vampire attack.  
  
Dawn noticed a very good-looking guy across the street on one of those big, grassy islands in the middle of the road. He appeared to be burying something. Suddenly, vampires started clawing their way up from the ground on that island beside the guy. He ran into the street and across the other way. The vampires started swarming across the street towards Dawn and Willow. 


	5. Flaming Vamps! Who Was That GUY?

Ok, now we get to the real plot, and the mystery, and the hot Greek guy.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Willow had pretty good reflexes from all her years of fighting with Buffy, but the vampires were almost on them by the time she put down her bags and pulled a lighter out of her pocket. She carried the lighter with her for times like this.  
  
She flicked the lighter on and threw it at the nearest vamp. It caught on fire instantly, and Dawn pushed it into the vampires behind it. This caused a chain reaction, and in a few seconds the entire swarm of vampires was a giant fireball. And then, there was dust. Dust coated the parking lot of the market, and the street beyond. Willow bent down and picked up her bags and retrieved the lighter.  
  
"Who was that guy?" asked Dawn, gazing across the street to where the mysterious guy had disappeared.  
  
"What guy?" asked Willow, obviously too flustered by the giant swarm of vamps to care about some guy.  
  
"He...he was right on that island thing, where all the vamps came from."  
  
"And he didn't get bitten?"  
  
"There would be a body and, look, no body."  
  
"he might've gotten sired and then risen."  
  
"Not in that short of a time. Anyway, I saw him run away, across the street the other way, right when the vamps popped up."  
  
"And they didn't chase him?" Dawn nodded. "That's really weird, let's talk to Buffy about this.  
  
NOTE: ok, this chapter is really short and really bad, but oh well. More will be coming soon but I don't feel like writing more of this right now. There will be a huge fight scene in either the next chapter or the one after that, but that's when you'll find out who the guy is. Probably not in the next chapter though. Anyway, please REVIEW! And read my original fiction: The Plight of the Moose A Tale of Two (random) Authors  
  
They are really random and weird. It takes a certain kind of person to like them. Anyway, please please PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. I Think You Can Help Me

OK, here is s'more 4 u! Involves blood, but not in the way you'd think.well, yeah in the way you'd think.but in a different way too!  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Patrol  
  
Blood flowed onto the paper. It created a small blotch then grew bigger. Buffy walked over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel, which she then wrapped around her finger tightly. '* paper cuts are evil *' she thought. Then she walked upstairs slowly, pondering what Willow and Dawn had told her the night before, and searching for a Band-Aid.  
  
The books hadn't had anything. Nothing about vampires growing randomly out of the ground. Nothing.  
  
Buffy was getting frustrated, and a little worried. If nothing like this had happened before.  
  
But it was okay, they'd get through it. Maybe Anya would know. Much as she hated to ask her, Anya had been around a while and would most likely know.  
  
It was almost sunset, so after she had gotten a Band-Aid Buffy put on some tight black clothes and packed a light backpack with some stakes and a dagger. She grabbed a crossbow off the wall and headed out to go on patrol.  
  
In the graveyard not much was happening. Not much in the alleys or the Bronze either. There was one vamp but she staked him before he had even risen entirely out of his grave.  
  
'* This is so weird *' thought Buffy, '* last night and the night before were so busy, and now there's nothing, absolutely nothing.*' Suddenly, a demon jumped her from behind. It was huge and green, and tackled her easily. The crossbow flew from her hand, and the backpack was jammed between her and the demon. She maneuvered her elbow and jammed it into the demons side. It recoiled in shock and pain, giving Buffy enough time to pull the dagger from her pack.  
  
She tried to get around the demon to corner it in the alley, but it blocked her way. She roundhouse kicked and sent a wicked right hook into its head, or what she though was its head. This distracted it, and she shoved her way around.  
  
She jumped high and far, managing to sweep the dagger and cut the demon's head off. Its icky green blood flowed onto the pavement and created a dark stain. Then, it exploded. Without a sound, it just burst.  
  
'* ew! *' Thought Buffy, as 'residue' from the demon coated her. She turned around to leave the alley, but found her path blocked by a good- looking young guy.  
  
"I think you can help me," he said.  
  
TBC!?!  
  
Review.let me know!!! I don't want to continue if no one reads this!.so, read y'all! Please read my other fics 2! Review y'all.or ELSE!!! I hope y'all like it! Yay!!! Buh-bye, 4 now anyway.expect more from me.tho not necessarily this story.but still.okay, now I'm rambling.bye then. Wait!!! Whoa! 2 pages.my longest chapter (of this, anyway) EVER!bye! 


	7. A Lesson in Greek Mythology

Chapter 6: A Lesson in Greek Mythology  
  
"My name is Jason. I come from Greece. I know what's been happening, and what's going to happen," he said cryptically.  
  
"What's happening with what? I get too many obscure, cryptic people talking to me in this job," replied Buffy.  
  
"Well, I know why there are vampires everywhere. I know what your friends saw at the market."  
  
"What did they see?"  
  
"I think it might be best if we went back to your place before I explain. It could take a while."  
  
Here he was, a strange - although good-looking - guy inviting himself to her house. Buffy had suspicion, but she walked off without giving an answer, counting on him to follow her. He did.  
  
They arrived at Buffy's house with her still ahead, him following wordlessly. She let herself in and he followed. She was pleased to note that he did not need an invitation to enter, proving beyond most doubts that he was not a vampire.  
  
Crossing the entrance hall past the stairs and into the kitchen, Buffy took off her pack and jacket and threw them onto the counter in one fluid motion. Jason, remaining silent as before, followed slowly.  
  
"I'll go get Will and Xander, Dawn's asleep. You wait here," ordered Buffy, breezing out again and mounting the staircase with fast, loud steps.  
  
Willow and Xander came downstairs with her when she returned. After introducing them to Jason, they all settled down around the kitchen table to listen to his story.  
  
"You know the myth of Jason and the Argonauts?" he asked as a start. They all nodded. "He is my very-very-many-times-great grandfather. Not only am I his great-(etc...)grandson, but I'm also his reincarnation of sorts. Just like him, and destined to do something...something important."  
  
"Yeah, but what does this have to do with vampires?" broke in Xander.  
  
"Remember the part when Jason sew the teeth of a dragon, and an army rises from the ground?" More nods. "Someone has pulled the original Jason from the past, and he is doing the same thing. But this time, it's an army of vampires."  
  
tbc 


	8. I'll be in Touch

"An army of vampires? How is that even possible? No sires?" asked Xander, rather confused.  
  
Jason glanced nervously out the window over his right shoulder. "I shouldn't have told you that. I don't know who it is who brought my great(etc.)-grandfather here, but that's who you need to find. I really should go now."  
  
He started to get up, but Buffy reached out and pushed him back down gently, but forcefully. "You said I could help. Is this all we need to do, find out who's behind it? How did you know to come to me?"  
  
Jason shrugged her arm off and walked quickly over to the side door. Before exiting, he added, "I'll be in touch," then left.  
  
As the door shut behind him, Willow asked if maybe Buffy should follow him.  
  
"No, I trust him," she responded firmly, "Why don't you go on the internet and look up the myth of Jason and the Argonauts, or something. The least we could do is learn a little about what we're doing before we do it."  
  
"Alright," said Willow, and went back upstairs to get her laptop from Buffy's guest room. Xander, on the other hand, stayed downstairs with Buffy and ate an apple in silence, as Buffy contemplated the evening's events. 


	9. Exciting New Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS. It's ending in 3 episodes, grr!  
  
Chapter 8 - Exciting New Spell  
  
As Buffy and Xander sat in silence, a shout came from the dining room.  
  
"Buffy, Xander, I think I found something!" shouted Willow.  
  
They went over to where she was sitting hunched over her laptop, and gazed at a website over her shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Will?" asked Xander.  
  
"Well, I found this spell that calls people from the past," explained Willow, "They can be real historical figures, Gods, Goddesses or heroes of myth. I think this is what Jason was talking about when he said that the original Jason had been pulled from the past."  
  
"Can we use the spell to find him?"  
  
"The original one? Yeah. I'll get set up upstairs, it shouldn't take too long, then do the ritual and Jason should appear in the room."  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Buffy.  
  
"If you mean will I get all evil again, it's fine. I just need to get some stuff from the kitchen and then we'll be all set."  
  
About an hour later there was the sound of a small explosion from upstairs. Buffy leaped up the stairs in two large strides, and ran into the guest room, skidding to a stop.  
  
There, standing in the middle of a white chalk circle, and covered in orange goo, was Jason's exact double. But, this one was dressed in a plain white tunic with a leather belt.  
  
"You must be Jason," said Buffy, walking over to Willow, who was sitting on the floor, also covered in orange goo.  
  
"That is what I am called," said Jason.  
  
"So, who else has called you recently?"  
  
"I know not of what you speak."  
  
TBC 


	10. They Finally Figure it Out

Disclaimer: Don't own btvs. It's over!!! *SOB*!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9 - The Finally Figure it Out  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Buffy, more than a little weirded out. "Didn't someone call you and make you plant seeds to make a nice big vampire farm?"  
  
"No... vampires?" said Jason, looking at each member of the Scooby Gang in a very confused and rather scared-ish manner.  
  
"No time to explain." Buffy turned to her friends, "So, guys, what do you think is going on?"  
  
"I think that Jason Jr. is a dirty little liar, and we need to track him down before vampires overrun our beautiful and peaceful little city," said Xander.  
  
"ooo, I have a locator spell I could try!" said Willow, excitedly, "Just give me a minute to look it up."  
  
She ran out of the room and down the stairs. Jason, Xander and Buffy just stood there in silence, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Willow came back into the room, carrying a plastic bag, a piece of paper, and a small bowl.  
  
"I'll be done in a few minutes," she said.  
  
She lit the candles that were placed around the room, and put the spell ingredients in the bowl. Then she read a chant in a language that neither Buffy nor Xander could make heads of tails of, but that Jason seemed to understand. He stared at the young witch with rapt attention. They guessed that it might be ancient Greek, or something.  
  
There was a popping noise, and then......, well, nothing happened.  
  
"What now," asked Buffy tentatively.  
  
"Now, we try something else," replied Willow.  
  
******************  
  
LATER:  
  
Xander walked into the Alibi room, immediately feeling uncomfortable. The place usually had a lot of business, but tonight there were just too many vicious looking vampires, and not enough friendly(ish)-looking demons. But Xander walked up to the bar anyway.  
  
"What can I get you?" asked the bar tender, also the manager, a man by the name of 'Willy'. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"I need information," said Xander.  
  
"Of course you do, it's the only reason you people come here. Don't you think I know that already?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Willy. What do you know about a fellow by the name of Jason? Says he's the descendant of the one from the myth, the guy with the gold sheep. Know where he is?"  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't..."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Willy cowered. He really was pretty pathetic. "Down at the old school. The ruin. Don't know what he's doing there, but he sure needed a lot of vodka to do it with."  
  
Xander left. He knew exactly what Jason was trying to do.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, I know that was a really crappy chapter, and this is a really crappy story, but I'm gonna finish it anyway, just to get it over with. 


End file.
